1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a combination garbage disposal scraper, safety poker and deodorizer/sanitizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combination garbage disposal pokers and scrapers are known in the art. For example, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,395,792; Des. 269, 302; Re. 32,141 and 5,488,749 discloses a combination poker and scraper for use with garbage disposals. Also known are various means for deodorizing and/or sanitizing a sink or garbage disposal, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,499; 5,354,468 and 6,866,440. However, no reference known to the inventor teaches a utensil that can be used as a scraper for scraping food debris into a garbage disposal drain, a plunger or poker for tamping the food debris past the safety guard and into the disposal, and a deodorizer/sanitizer for keeping the drain and garbage disposal deodorized and sanitized.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a utensil that combines a scraper with a garbage disposal plunger and deodorizer/sanitizer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a utensil having interchangeable handles and strainers and a detachable scraper that can be replaced.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.